Chibi Russia
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: One day at a World Meeting something happens...Russia turns CHIBI! Well its nothing S. Texas can't handle.


**I Do Not Own Hetalia**

**Russia X S. Texas**

America was shouting his old speech,

"I'm the hero!" S. Texas yawned as she walked to her seat next to her brother America; she sighed and started to doodle on her paper when they heard a sharp cry.

"Russia turned chibi!" she heard someone exclaim; she turned and saw France carrying a squirming Russia he was Chibi! She rushed to him and got him away from France. He clung to her chest as he hid his face against her shoulder; she rubbed his back in soothing circles. He sighed and she felt him get a bit heavier, she walked to her seat and sat down. She saw that he was calm and just laying against her chest when she saw France out of the corner of her eye she pulled out her hand gun and pointed it at him,

"I want you nowhere near, Russia." She said as she looked at him, he took a few steps back and held up his hands.

"We have no idea how he became like this, so he will be staying with me. Were none of you bigger countries can get him." She said,

"Vill you bring him to Vorld Meetings, S. Texas?" Germany asked,

"Yes, I will."

"Well the meeting is over!" America yelled, they all walked out S. Texas was walking to her car then to the store.

"Hi Russia, I have a spare room at my house what color would you like it?" she asked smiling.

"Like the color of sun flowers!" he exclaimed in his chibi voice, you giggled and went to Home Depot. She got off and grabbed a cart and placed him in it.

"Excuse me, do you have paint that is like the color of Sun Flowers?" she asked, it was male and he winked at her and said,

"Yes, we do miss. If you and your brother follow me I can show you." She giggled,

"He's my godson." She replied smiling, the guy chuckled and ruffled Russia's hair while he glared and she heard the familiar,

"Kolkolkolkol…" in his chibi voice, the worker got scared and quickly got the paint and walked away. S. Texas giggled and hugged Russia. He giggled and hugged her back; she paid for the paint and brushes and drove to the store to buy him some clothes. He chose the clothes he wanted while she warned him it was hot, so he got some short sleeves and tanks tops. She paid for the things and finally drove home.

They spent the rest of the day painting Russia's room, then putting away his clothing till S. Texas cooked dinner for them a Russian dinner since he wanted a Russian cuisine. When they were threw he bathed and went to go sleep in S. Texas' room since the room still smelled of paint, he climbed din next to her and fell asleep in her arms.

**~Two months after that~**

S. Texas taught him how to ride and grow sun flowers, Russia had his own little garden of sun flowers he had grown on his own. He always kept his scarf on though, S. Texas didn't mind she was lying down on her couch watching her favorite anime show; Russia was laying on her, his head cushioned by her medium sized breasts. She remembered when they had begun to paint his room, it was the color of sunflowers he liked it, he had a twin sized bed with purple sheets that matched his eyes. He had chosen a lot of short sleeve clothing after she had warned him it was going to be hot in her state.

She smiled as she ran her fingers softly through his hair. She decided to take a nap while her arms were wrapped around Russia.

**~30 minutes later~**

S. Texas woke to find a heavier weight on her person; she snapped open her eyes and looked down. She looked down and gasped, Russia was in adult form and naked! His scarf covering his bottom, she was blushing like crazy. She tried to hold still, trying to calm her nerves as he nuzzled his face against her chest. She let out a tiny squeal when she felt his lips kiss the top of her breast as he kissed it and nuzzled his nose closer to them. His hand reached up and started stroking her curl; she gasped and bucked her hips against Russia's. Her face was red like one of Spain's tomatoes as she let out small puffs.

Russia grinned as he curled her curl around his finger enjoying her grinding against him as her breath hit his skin in pants. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft/rough kiss she gasped and he stuck his tongue in her mouth and took over the kiss. His hands cupped her breasts, she moaned and arched her back as he sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned against his neck as he walked up the stairs to her room his length brushed against her heat.

He laid her on the bed and removed her clothing leaving love bites on her skin. She smirked and got on her knees carefully unwrapping and folding his scarf and placed it on her nightstand with care. He smiled and caressed her cheek in silent gratitude of not just throwing it on the floor. He laid her back on the bed as he climbed on to the bed and laid his lower half between her legs. Russia trailed kisses and love bites down her body giving each of her nipples a nip. She arched her back, and moaned,

"Russia…" he picked up his head and said,

"Call me Ivan, Lyubit. (**Love)**" he bent his head again and softly ran his fingertips along her body, she hissed as he dragged his finger nails into a letter from what she felt was _'Russia's'_ she didn't care as she felt his fingers start to rub her cilt. She sat up and flipped them, she straddled his lap and leaned forward she kissed him and felt him thrust his tongue in her mouth and they battled for dominance. He won, she broke it and traveled kisses down his chest and flicked his nipples with her tongue he let out a quiet moan, but she heard it. S. Texas smiled and dragged her nails on his stomach spelling, _'S. Texas' ' _ he bucked his hips against her, she hissed and went lower and rested between his legs.

Russia propped himself up on his elbows as he hissed as he watched her drag her tongue up his cock and started to suckle on his tip he bucked his hips and wrapped his hand in her hair and tried to get her to take more of him in her mouth. He groaned as she put a little force against the thick vein, and started to bob her head up and down.

"S-sam…" he moaned as he tossed his head back in pleasure as she deep throated him, he felt his balls tightened as,

"Lyubit, I am going to cum…" he said as she doubled her efforts till he shot his hot cum down her throat. She let him go with a soft pop, as she climbed his lap again and forced his mouth open with her tongue as she took over the kiss as he was still a bit dazed about his orgasm. He soon recovered and took over the kiss, as he flipped them again and thrust three fingers inside of her he went at a fast pace as she moaned and cried out,

"IVAN!" he suckled her nipple into his mouth and sucked it whiles his free hand massaged the other. He switched breasts and added his thumb rubbing circles against her cilt she arched her back and tossed her head back against her pillows. He let go of her breast and left love bites on her skin as he sucked her cilt into his mouth she cried out again and arched her hips he held down her hips as he tongue and fingers switched. Russia thrusted his tongue in her as he felt her walls tighten around his tongue he doubled his efforts as S. Texas cried out as she came while Russia drank everything she had to offer.

He went back up and thrusted himself in her in one stroke she arched her back and wrapped her legs around his mid-back as he thrusted in a fast/rough pace. He kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"F-faster! H-h-harder!" he did as she asked/demanded and moved her legs from his back to his shoulders as he went faster, harder, and deeper. She moaned against his lips as he flipped their positions to her hands and knees, he spread her legs wider as he thrusted in her faster and harder his sac hitting her cilt with every thrust making her moan and cry out with every thrust. When Russia brought her to her knees and started to suck on her collar bone,

"Ah…Ivan…you're so big…" she moaned as he grinned as he felt her walls tighten around him as he thrusted hard and deep when he felt her cum he did it twice more before he shot his load in her, he grinned and whispered huskily in her ear,

"I am the biggest country, Lyubit. (**Love)**" she grinned and tilted her head to kiss him one more time before he pulled out of her and laid them down on the bed and pulled the covers over them.

"Samantha…Become one with Mother Russia?" he asked she looked up and said,

"Da. **(Yes.)**" he kissed her again and poured his feelings into the kiss before they both drifted off into dreamland.

**~Next World Meeting~**

Russia was back to normal he was carring S. Texas as he sat her in his lap. She was blushing like one of Spain's tomatoes. He was grinning; he lifted her chin to meet her light brown eyes with his own purple ones. S. Texas smiled and kissed him, the other Countries gasped in shock while her sister, N. Texas shouted,

"Way to go Sam!" as she was sitting in Belarus lap he lifted N. Texas' face and whispered,

"We should follow Big Brother Russia's lead no?" he asked as he grinned and kissed her.

"What a shock, two cold countries falling for warm states…who would have thought." Spain said as he took a bite out of his tomato. The others were in shock then turned to America as they started to tease him,

"Ha! You have Belarus and Russia as brother in laws!" France shouted as he laughed his weird laugh as America dropped his burger and shouted,

"They're not married yet!" he shouted back, Germany grinned and thought it'd be fun,

"Exactly America, YET." He said as the other countries laughed at him, while Russia, S. Texas, Belarus and N. Texas watched in amusement.

"How about one day we should double date." N. Texas suggested, they nodded and continued to watch their brother be teased.


End file.
